The Gift and The Curse
by Jazzy-Moon19
Summary: Being Sailor Moon, isn't all what Serena thought it would be. Making people happy, making them feel better about themselves, but she doesn't feel that way since she's been abused ever since. Is there anyone that can help her? (S&D)
1. You really don't know who I am, do you?

Author's notes: this is my first story written so please, read it before judging it. I only started this story which is my first and writing more. But please don't criticize my story until you read it.

* * *

Later on there is some hentai and some cursing, nothing out of the usual rated r stories or movies.  
  
Being Sailor Moon, isn't all what Serena thought it would be. Making people happy, making them feel better about themselves, but she doesn't feel that way since she's been abused ever since. Is there anyone that can help her? Can anyone hear her plea and call.

* * *

The Gift and the Curse  
  
"Living in a life full of darkness, no one to hear my call. I have fears some big and some small, but I have this fear that everyone one around me will no longer be there. I lived my life as the way destiny planned it so far. But sometimes destiny has things planned in the most horrible way, that may cause you to lose everyone you hold dear. I can say that since I lived most of my life in darkness. This is my story the way my friends don't see it."  
  
"My name is Serenity Sincerity Tskuino, or you may know me as Serena, or even Sailor Moon." My life seems to brighten everyone's heart, but why is my life so painful and dreaded with pain and sorrow. I'll tell my little tale and how it began and ends, it may seem to be boring but this is how it goes. I have a gift and a curse. But no one can change that not even me. Sailor Moon, I am the past, the present and the future. Here is my tale."  
  
(Serena's POV)  
  
"Ms. Tsukino, late as usual detention after school."  
  
"But Ms. Haruna , I didn't mean to be late it's just that- "No buts today after school detention now go take your seat Now!"  
  
"Yes ma'am" was all that was heard."  
  
"Pssst, Serena, Serena," whispered the tall brunette  
  
"Huh, yeah Lita,"  
  
"What's wrong, you seem down?"  
  
"I agree with Lita, you're not your usual self," the small blue haired one asked.  
  
"I'm alright, ok guys now lets drop this ok,"  
  
"ok." Was what both girls said.

* * *

At Lunch  
  
"Hey Serena, over here!"  
  
"Hey, what's up with you lately, you haven't been your self lately."  
  
"Yeah, you've been so down and gloomy lately and we are worried about you, is there something you need to talk about,"  
  
"No there is no problem, so would you please drop it?"  
  
"Ok, we'll drop, hey what's that on your leg," asked the next blond Mina, as she noticed the bruise on Serena's leg. Amy and Lita noticed as well and began to wonder what had happened.  
  
"Oh, this it's nothing, you know me and my klutz attacks nothing out of the usual, so don't worry," Serena had said trying to cover up her bruise with her skirt.  
  
"How am I going to them what my parents have been doing to me," Serena thought to herself, as the bell rang indicating that lunch time was over.  
  
"Kay guys, I'll see you after school, oh actually later on since I have that detention with Ms. Haruna and all, see you later. Serena said speeding off into the school.  
  
"Guys, we have to keep a close eye on her now, something happened to her and we should keep close, after school we tell Rei of our situation, ok," Ami said as Lita and Mina nodded their heads and went there own way.  
  
Tell me what you think Hate it, Like it tell me what you think since it Is my first story. Later dayz please contact me.

* * *

After School  
  
After school, the girls (Ami, Lita and Mina of course) were on their way to the arcade when they heard a rustling sound in the bushes they decided to check it out only to find Luna and Artemis waiting there for them.  
  
"Oh its only you guys we thought there ways someone had found us,"  
  
"Like that can happen could ever happen," Mina commented  
  
"Oh were on our way to the arcade wanna come," asked Lita  
  
"They don't allow animals remember," Ami pointed out.  
  
"It's quiet alright, we'll be at the temple waiting for you guys ok,"  
  
"Ok," was the response of the three girls.

* * *

After the Detention.  
  
"Stupid detention, stupid Haruna, stupid life, why is it always me that has to suffer, why is it-"  
  
"Talking to your self Meatball Head, now I now you have spaghetti for brains."  
  
"Why is it when I have a bad day you always come to make it worse for me," Serena said on the brick of tears  
  
"No, Serena don't cry, I'm sorry."  
  
"No your not, you never were sorry or will ever be sorry," and with that Serena ran away from Darien with a hurtful look on his face.  
  
"Why is it every time there's always someone there in my life to hurt and cause me pain, first it's my parents and there physical abuse, second there's Sammy and his verbal abuse as well as Raye's and Darien's, then there Ami's, Luna's and Artemis' criticism, if I see any of them I'll tell them to leave me alone then run away and break down, but I will certainly not cry in front of them." Serena thought  
  
"Wait Serena come back," Serena heard the voice she recognized that voice and replied.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE Darien, ALL YOU DO IS MAKE FUN OF ME AND CAUSE ME PAIN AND SUFFERING, I KNOW YOU HATE ME AND ALL SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Serena yelled back at him leaving him in shock of what he heard.  
  
"Man is she a fast runner." Darien thought. "NO Serena PLEASE JUST STOP AND HEAR ME OUT PLEASE!" Darien yelled toward her.  
  
"WHY SHOULD I SO YOU CAN CRITICIZE ME AND JUDGE ME LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO!" Serena yelled back stopping in the rose garden in the park sitting on the bench crying her heart out in silent until a hand was on her shoulder.  
  
"Serena, we've known each other a long time and all I would never criticize you or judge you in anyway and you know that yourself, I'm your friend Serena and you always confine in me no matter what," Darien said. "But now a days you're worrying me, and your other friends as I see, so what's bothering you?" We're friends and you can trust me.  
  
"Oh Darien I'm sorry I lashed out on you, but you know my trouble at home and all, also with the girls and them always on my back as well as Luna and Artemis," Serena started off. "I can never please anyone I either do things wrong or make them worse."  
  
"Serena don't let that get to you, your better than that and I know it since we've known each other longer than anyone else, and no one would understand you like I do and know will ever will, I'll always be there for you no matter what." Darien told Serena.  
  
"Thank you Darien, you always know what to say, even though you act like a jerk sometimes." Serena said and giggled at the look on his face.  
  
"Your welcome Bunny, and I'll let that one slide but to make you feel much better how bout I make you your favourite dish," Darien replied  
  
"Oh Darien you're the best!" Serena squealed out of excitement.  
  
Author's note: Well end of this chapter hope you liked it. Tell me if you Hate it Like, give a response. ok  
Later dayz  



	2. Sailor Moon, We Don't Need You

AN:Sorry it took me so long to update. I got so carried away with my other story You and Me and what's between us. That I didn't put the time and effort into finishing this story. So I decided to update. So here's chapter 2 of this Sailor Moon fic.

* * *

I do not own Sailor Moon nor Inu Yasha or Dragon Ball Z or n e of the other anime shows. But god only knows how I wish I did though.  
  
Chapter 2-Sailor Moon, We Don't Need You.  
  
"So Serena, what's new on the menu?"  
  
"Huh, what? Did you say something Darien?"  
  
"Penny for a thought ? You seem kinda of out of it" Darien asked.  
  
"Nothing Darien, I'm just thinking that's all."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well you promise not to laugh?" Serena asked waiting for him to reply.  
  
"Well I was actually thinking about- BEEP BEEP!"  
  
"WHAT Now!"  
  
Clicking the answer button Mercury appeared on the screen.  
  
"Moon here, what's going on?"  
  
"There's two yomua's at the arcade, and we need moon here right now." Mercury said.  
  
"On my way, Moon out."  
  
"Darien sorry but gotta cancel hope you understand." Serena explained while transforming.  
  
"I know you got duties, and so do I, so get going so I can save you and we can finish this food when we get back." Darien replied back.  
  
"Darien my friend, you're the best." Replied Moon.  
  
"I know I am and I'll be there soon."

* * *

On The Way To The Arcade.  
  
"Why did I take the long route to the arcade."  
  
"Why didn't I ask Darien to drop me off to the arcade, I would be there in no time, but no I always think of these later."  
  
"I'm really gonna here it from Mars now." Sailor Moon thought jumping roof top from roof top to reach the arcade.

* * *

At The Arcade  
  
"Where is she?!" demanded Mars.  
  
"She said she was on her way, but that was to 20 minutes ago, I hope nothing happened to her."  
  
"I betcha nothing happened to her, except she klutz out like usual."  
  
"Stop right there!" said a voice from the door way.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the monster.  
  
"Obliviously you never heard of me, Well I'm here to tell you."  
  
"I AM SAILOR MOON, THE CHAMPION OF LOVE AND JUSTICE, I WILL RIGHT ALL WRONGS FROM EVIL AND THAT MEAN YOU!"  
  
"Enough of the speech, just help us defeat this monster already." Mars yelled struggling to attack the monster.  
  
"Alight Mars, no need to be pushy."  
  
"Moon....TIARA.....MAGIC!" flying towards the towards the monster. It destroyed it while everyone regains their energy that was stolen from them.  
  
"Well, good job but not enough. WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG MEATBALL HEAD!"  
  
"Jeez Mars can you not get any louder, the reason I was late was- "Because you decided to take your precious time?" interrupted Mars  
  
"Or you decided for us to get really injured, or was it even that you being a lazy, crybaby klutz you are klutz out as usual, huh what is it Sailor Moon we don't have time to waste as it is, so answer already?"  
  
"Mars, please let me explain why I was late," Looking around Sailor Moon noticed that the had an audience "like in private without an audience?"  
  
"No Sailor Moon, tell us now the scouts and I need to know why, you know what I don't wanna know why."  
  
"Sailor Moon, we come to the decision that you were never made out to be a scout." Spoken Sailor Mercury for the first time.  
  
"Sailor Moon, what Mars and the rest of the scout are trying to say is..." Venus trailed off.  
  
"We don't need you ok, Sailor Moon the scouts don't need you." Mars butt in.  
  
Sailor Moon shocked as well as everyone else in the room was did the one and only thing she thought she never would do. She kept a cool face and handed her communicator and everything else back to the scouts and walked out.  
  
Watching from the roof, Tuxedo Mask couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. Jumping back to his apartment as well as looking for Sailor Moon. He had spotted her in the alley crying her heart out. So he jumped down and but his arm around her trying to comfort the weeping heroine.  
  
"Shhhhh, it's alright. Everything is gonna be ok, you'll see." Saying this made Serena cry harder. (she had de-transformed while he put his arm around her.)  
  
For a while they just sat there. Until it started to rain and Darien felt it was time for Serena to get home.  
  
"Serena I think we should get you home, it's beginning to rain."  
  
For the first hour and a half Serena spoke.  
  
"I don't feel like going home, I don't fit and belong there so I see no point in going." Was the response Darien got.  
  
"Serena, you have to get home your parents are going to start worrying about you."  
  
"No they won't, they never cared and never will, so I see no point in going back unless I want to go for a good beating or two."  
  
Darien had flinched since he forgot her beatings and all.  
  
"So why don't you come stay with me, I mean I have a spare room and all, plus your not trouble since I've known you my whole life, so wadda say?"  
  
"I guess I should stay over your house, but I can't leave Sammy there with them, if I'm not the one who gets the beatings then it's him, and I would never forgive myself if it happened to him."  
  
"Guess you right, I drop you off home and I'll check on you later, ok?"  
  
"Yeah."

* * *

At The Arcade  
  
"Was it wise for us to kick her out?"  
  
"Of course, we can't jeopardize these people lives any more and our as well, it had to be done."  
  
"But did you see the hurt in her eyes, her eyes held betrayal. She must've think we betrayed her."  
  
"We had no intentions, but all she does is endanger us and I for one isn't gonna take it anymore."  
  
"Ok, tomorrow meeting at you-know-where, alright?"  
  
"Yeah, we got ya."  
  
"Scouts Out."

* * *

In The Negaverse  
  
Beryl and the others had witnessed the whole thing and from the look on Beryl's face. The generals and the Z-fighters figured out she was scheming a plan.  
  
"Malachite, Zoicite, Jaedite, and Nephrite I want you to take you Z-fighters and to have a little fun with the Sailor Scouts, alright?"  
  
"Yes m'queen."  
  
"And do not fail me, either or I shall punish you in ways you cannot imagine."  
  
"Yes m'queen. Z-fighters lets go."  
  
"Yes, general Malachite."

* * *

In The War Room of the Negaverse  
  
"General Malachite, when I speak for the rest of the Z-fighters and myself, that we shall not do this mission."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"We have our reasons, but why make us disguise ourselves as transfer students just to steal energy from these weak humans, when we can go send a monster to do that." Gohan said.  
  
"You defy me and our queen, you shall be punished for your treachery."  
  
"No General Malachite, do not listen to my older brother, he does not know of what he speaks, we shall do this mission, we will find the Sailor Scouts and fulfill our mission." Goten had said earning himself glares from the others.  
  
"Alright, we will be come and see how things are coming along. But for now I will show you your new home and school let's go.  
  
"Yes Generals."

* * *

In Darien's Apartment  
  
I just can't leave her there. She could get in more trouble or she can even be in danger, I can't let that happen, especially with what happened tonight.  
  
I guess I help her tomorrow, but for now I'll just ignore the scouts for their betrayal and help Serena and her problem.  
  
Guess I should get ready for bed, I have 3 early classes and I don't wanna be late.

* * *

Serena's Room  
  
"Will they ever stop?"  
  
"I mean this goes on everyday, why won't they just divorce or something, they always yell and hit and even threaten each other."  
  
"But when they don't threaten they threaten and beat us. I just can't go through with this anymore. I gotta get away from this all."  
  
"But even if I do get out where will I go, who will let me in and most of all what will happen to Sammy?"  
  
"I can't bear to know what will happen to him, so I'll have to bring him along. I'll just pack our things secretly and tell Darien my plan and ask him to help."  
  
But for now I'm gonna try to get some shut eye, it's going to be a long day tomorrow.  
  
AN:Well that's all for now. Man Poor Serena first the abuse from her parents now this what could be possibly next for her. And what are the Z-fighters and General up to as well as Beryl what her evil scheme that she has for the Sailor Scouts from the info she knows now. Well I guess will never know until the next chapter.  
  
L8r Dayz  
  
Ja Ne  
  
Jazzy-Moon19 


End file.
